More Than Friends
by Yaten Kuo
Summary: Mei Zhou has come down with a disease that could possibly take away his life. Although he has been taking medication, his friends, A-Shi, Xi-Men, and Lei including his entire family, doesn't know about his condition. And as far as he's concern, no one is.
1. Chapter1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Enjoy this. ^^ **

**Summary :**** Mei Zhou has come down with a "disease," a "disease" that could possibly take away his life. Although he has been taking medication for a while, his friends, A-Shi, Xi-Men, and Lei including his entire family, doesn't know about his condition. And as far as he is concerned, he isn't planning on telling anyone soon. **

**But**** when his condition turned for the worse, Lei is the first to realize the danger that his friend is in. Helping Mei Zhou to survive this menace, Lei realizes how important friendship really is and the turmoil that Mei Zhou is going through. Lei want to tell the others, but keeping the promise that he made to Mei Zhou that he wouldn't, he doesn't. **

**A story of pure love and friendship and how family doesn't mean blood and how the possibility of losing someone makes one realize the importance of friends in life.**

**Rating :**** PG-13**

~*~

**Chapter 1**

**More Than Friends: Appointment **

~*~

"Thank you," smiled Mei Zhou at the doctor who handed him his prescription. Taking it from the doctor, he glanced down briefly at the scrawny handwriting. 

"Be sure to get it and eat it after every meal," reminded the doctor friendly. Mei Zhou glanced up and smiled nodding; he thanked the doctor again before exiting the door. 

"Oh, and one more thing," said the doctor before Mei Zhou left the door. He turned around and looked at the doctor expectantly. In a very serious tone, the doctor continued, "Don't ever forget to take your medication, ok? It can help you prevent..." 

Mei Zhou held up a hand to stop the doctor. "Don't say it," he commended. Then he smiled, "If I am not reminded of that, I won't think about it and continue on living normally." 

"But you do know, you aren't going to be living normally anymore," reminded the doctor. 

Mei Zhou only smiled, "I know but I'll try." He turned to leave once more before the doctor called out once more. 

"Mei Zhou," he called. The boy turned around once more, and the doctor hesitated. "Are you...are you going to tell your friends?" 

Mei Zhou only blinked as his smile slowly became sad. He shook his head slightly. 

"No," he replied."I have no intentions to...at least...not right now when my future is unclear." 

His doctor nodded and added,"But they will soon find out, you know." 

"I know," replied Mei Zhou. He smiled and bowed slightly,"Thank you again. I'm leaving now." 

Turning around, he left the office, leaving the doctor behind, watching him leave. His doctor sighed heavily as he turned around to return back to his desk. Grunting slightly as he sat down, he piled the papers before him neatly before he placed them in a vanilla folder and then placing it with the rest of the files in his file cabinet. 

**~*~**

Walking down the street of Taipei, Mei Zhou glanced down at the sheet of paper in his hand and sighed. Glancing up, he found himself at his designated location. Slipping the piece of paper into his jean pocket, he opened the door to enter the store. 

"Alrightie now," he muttered quietly to himself. "Where is it...Ah, ha! Found it!!" 

Strolling up to the counter, Mei Zhou gently tapped on the bell that was placed before him upon the counter. After a few seconds of waiting, a middle age man in a white lab coat appeared and smiled as he saw Mei Zhou. 

"Good morning!" he greeted cheerfully. "How may I help you?" 

Mei Zhou smiled back. "Good morning," he greeted back. Reaching into his pocket, he took out the sheet of paper that the doctor gave to him and handed it to the man before him. "I'm here for this." 

"Ah ha..." muttered the man. "I see..." He looked back up and smiled. "Hold on for a moment while I get this for you." 

Mei Zhou nodded as the man made his way to the back of the white room. Mei Zhou glanced around the store as he waited for the other man to retrieve his medication. His eyes briefly scanned the store, observing each individual shopping. Suddenly, someone caught his eyes and they widened. 

'Oh, shoot...' 

Looking around, he spotted a tall rack and quickly ran behind the rack. Slowly, he peaked from behind the rack to search for him...gone. Turning around, he leaned slightly on the rack, sighing in relief. 

'That was close...' 

Sighing one last time, he reappeared from behind the rack just in time to pick up his medication. He smiled slightly as the man approached him from behind the counter with a bag. 

"Here's your medication," said the man as he handed Mei Zhou the bag. "The instructions are inside: take the pills three times a day after each meal. Don't take this pill without having something to eat before because it might cause a stomach ache." 

Mei Zhou nodded. 

"Alright now," continued the man. He slid a piece of paper towards Mei Zhou. "Please sign here and here." 

Taking a pen, Mei Zhou did as he was told. Handing back the pen and the paper, he took the bag from the counter and thanked the man. 

"Thank you," he replied. 

The man only grinned. "It's a pleasure. Hope you get better." 

Mei Zhou nodded in thanks. "I do, too." 

Rotating around, he paced out the store and head on home. From around a street corner behind Mei Zhou, Lei walked out as he examined his friend walked away with the white bag in his hand. 

**~*~**

**TBC **

~*~


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:** Nothing different from the first one but a bit boring I think. Still, enjoy!! 

**Summary :** Preview Chapter 1

**Rating :** PG-13

~*~

**Chapter 2**

**More Than Friends: ****Normal**** As Possible **

~*~

Sitting in class, Mei Zhou yawned cautiously as he listened to his teacher drone on and on. Casually glancing down at his wristwatch, Mei Zhou noted that class would be over in just five minutes. He sighed and sunk lower into his chair. Five minutes to him seemed forever. Suppressing another sighed, Mei Zhou tried to pay attention to what the teacher was saying but then found out that he had no clue as to what was being said. 

Giving up, Mei Zhou picked up a pencil and began to doodle for the rest of the period. Then suddenly, he felt a gentle tap behind him. Frowning slightly, he slightly turned around in his seat to look at the boy behind him. To his surprise, the boy handed him a folded piece of paper. 

Mouthing his confusion, the boy whispered quietly, "Lei." 

Eyes widened in recognition, Mei Zhou took the paper from the boy and turned around before the teacher even noticed the exchange. Glancing side to side, Mei Zhou opened the folded paper to find Lei's writing within. 

_'I saw you yesterday at the supermarket by the pharmacy picking up something. Who was it for? Is your mother alright?  
                                                                                                         ~Lei' _

'He...saw me?!' Mei Zhou slowly took a deep breathe as he shut his eyes. 'I thought...I hid from him...how?' 

He reopened his eyes and glanced over the paper once more. 'But...he doesn't know it was for me...so...' 

Biting his lip gently, Mei Zhou quickly scribbled down a quick reply and handed it back to the boy behind him to hand it back to Lei. 

Lei, sitting behind in the row to the left of Mei Zhou, saw his friend wrote a reply and handed it back to him. Quickly, snatching the paper from his desk that was passed by the girl to his right, he opened the paper to read the reply. 

_'Yes. I was at the pharmacy yesterday. I needed to pick some medicine for Mother, but she's okay. Thank you for your concern.  
                                                                                                   ~Mei Zhou'_

By the time Lei had quickly read the reply, the bell had rung, signaling the end of class and the beginning of lunch. Pushing his chair back, he grabbed his books and bag and walked up to Mei Zhou who was doing the same thing but in a more regular pace. 

"Mei Zhou," called Lei as he walked up to his friend. Mei Zhou turned around and smiled. 

"Hey," he greeted and he turned back around to pick up his bag and books as he stood up getting ready to leave for lunch. Facing Lei, Mei Zhou smiled, "So you saw me?" 

Lei smiled as well and nodded. "I hope your mother gets well soon." 

Mei Zhou nodded in agreement. "Yeah, me too. But it's nothing big. She'll be all right. I have faith in her." 

Lei laughed as he patted his friend on the shoulder. "Let's get out of here." 

Mei Zhou laughed in agreement. "Of course! I'm starved!" 

Walking side by side, the two friends exit the classroom chatting random topics, just like before. 

'But this isn't normal,' thought Mei Zhou as he chatted with Lei. 'He doesn't know...No one knows...' 

He laughed at a something Lei had just said. 

'But...it doesn't matter,' continued Mei Zhou in his thought. 'As long as I have friends like Lei...nothing matters...Nothing at all...' 

"Hey, there's A-Shi and Xi-Men," interrupted Lei in Mei Zhou's thought. Mei Zhou looked up and saw his other two friends waiting for them by the lunch table. Xi-Men took noticed of Mei Zhou and Lei and waved them over. Mei Zhou smiled wide in return and waved back. 

Turning towards Lei, Mei Zhou pulled on the other boy's arm. "Come on," he said. Lei complied and let Mei Zhou pull him along. 

Not really looking for anything, Lei happened to glance down at Mei Zhou's arm that was pulling him along when he suddenly noticed something that he wouldn't usually notice if Mei Zhou were wearing long sleeves. 

'A bruise...' 

Lei glanced up to Mei Zhou; he hadn't noticed the other boy's discovery. 

Finally reaching the table, Mei Zhou dropped down in a chair and greeted his other friends. 

"Hey, you guys," he greeted. Looking around quickly, he turned towards A-Shi and asked casually, "Where's Shan Cai?" 

"Shan Cai is with Qin-He," replied A-Shi, a bit annoyed at the fact. He sharply turned his head to face Mei Zhou. "Why?" 

Immediately, Mei Zhou held up his hands in defense. "Nothing! I just asked; that's all." 

A-Shi just grunted, and Mei Zhou dropped his hands. 

"I'm going to get some food," said Xi-Men suddenly as he slid his chair from underneath him. Turning to Mei Zhou, he asked, "You coming?" 

"Yeah, sure," grinned Mei Zhou as he too stood from his chair. Turning to both Lei and A-Shi, he whispered a quick bye before following Xi-Men. 

Alone with A-Shi, Lei turned to his friend and asked the question that he had been burning to ask since he had sat down. 

"Oi, A-Shi," started Lei. A-Shi turned his head to face him. "Yesterday...you were with Mei Zhou practically all day, right?" assumed Lei. 

The day before, Lei was busy with his father's business and Xi-Men had another date with a girl by the name of Julian, and Shan Cai had to help out her parents for the day, leaving Mei Zhou and A-Shi by themselves. 

A-Shi raised an eyebrow at the question and sat up from his slumped position. "Yes, I was. Why do you ask?" 

Averting his eyes slightly to the cafeteria line, he saw Mei Zhou and Xi-Men having a casual conversation unaware what was happening at the lunch table.  
  
Shifting his chair closer to A-Shi, Lei lowered his voice and asked, "Did you guys get into a fight with someone?" 

A-Shi frowned. "No, of course not! Who do you think we are?!" 

This time Lei frowned. "You didn't?" 

"No!" exclaimed A-Shi. 

Lei slumped back into the back of his seat, leaning his chin to his hand that was propped up on the armchair. 

After a few seconds, A-Shi questioned, "Why?" 

Without looking at him, Lei just quickly shook his head and dismissed the question. "Nothing. I guess I just worry too much." Then he turned and smiled at A-Shi. "Don't worry about it." 

For a few moments, A-Shi was reluctant to believe Lei but decided against saying anything and just shrugged. By that time, Mei Zhou and Xi-Men had come back with their lunches. Settling himself besides Lei, Mei Zhou handed Lei a sandwich from his tray. 

Blinking in surprise, Lei turned curious eyes to his friend besides him. Mei Zhou smiled softly and explained, "I saw you from the lunch line and with that face on, I know you will not eat. So I decided to buy you your lunch." 

Lei turned slightly red, and reached for the sandwich. "Thanks." 

Mei Zhou only smiled more. "No problem." 

Lei smiled back and opened the wrappings around the sandwich. Then he averted his attention away from Mei Zhou to Xi-Men who began a conversation with him. 

Turning away from his two friends, Mei Zhou returned back to his own tray and opened the wrapping around his sandwich, slowly taking bites from it as he went into deep thought, his friends' voices around him droning into one sound. 

'No problem...right?' 

~*~

**TBC**

~*~ 

**END NOTES:** That last comment in this chapter is referring to his sickness. He is questioning himself, wondering if he will get better. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Nothing different except thank you for the reviews. And yes, this is my first time writing MG fics so...Thank you!! **

**Summary :**** Preview in Chapter 1**

**Rating :**** PG-13**

**~*~**

**Chapter 3**

**More Than Friends: For How Long **

**~*~**

"Ma! I'm home!" called Mei Zhou as he entered his house. Dropping his bag near the door, he glanced around: no one. Sprinting up the stairs, Mei Zhou decided to check in his mother's room. Maybe she would be resting; she was always tired. 

Knocking gently on the door, he called out softly, "Ma? Are you in there?" 

He waited. 

_No reply._

Frowning slightly, he knocked again but this time he carefully pressed his ear against the door, listening for any motion or breathing. He heard none. Pulling back, he continued frowning as he stared at the door before him. 

'Weird...where could she be?' 

Just when he was about to turn around, a voice suddenly replied, "Young Master." 

Jumping slightly as he quickly spun around to face the intruder, Mei Zhou gave a quiet surprise shout, his hand over his pounding chest as his other hand leaned on the door. 

"Young Master, I'm sorry!" apologized the man before him. 

Seeing him, Mei Zhou just gave a small sigh of relief before gently scolding the man. 

"* Goan Jia!" scolded Mei Zhou as he pushed himself away from the door. "Don't scare me like that!" 

The housekeeper bowed slightly in apology. "I'm sorry, Young Master." 

Mei Zhou only sighed and shook his head. Waving his hand, he replied, "It's all right. Don't do it next time." 

The man bowed again. "Of course, Young Master" 

Rising from his bowing position, the housekeeper continued politely, "Young Master, are you looking for the Lady?" 

Mei Zhou averted his eyes toward his housekeeper and frowned slightly, "You know where she is?" 

The housekeeper nodded and lifted his hand to point somewhere. "She left this afternoon." 

"Left?" questioned Mei Zhou, confused. He stepped forward and asked, "To where?" 

"America," replied the housekeeper as he lowered his hand and reached into his pocket. Extending his arm, he gave the paper to Mei Zhou. 

Taking it from the housekeeper, Mei Zhou quickly opened the folded paper to read a letter written by his mother. 

_'Beloved Mei Zhou, _

_I'm__ sorry to let you in like this but by time you return home from school, I would be gone. I need to go on this business trip to __America__ because it is extremely important to our company. I know you will understand even though I have only been home for three days. _

_I know that ever since your father passed away 12 years ago, we rarely get to see each other. It must have been a hard 10 years for you but I know you will understand that we need to keep the business running. Your father would have wanted that if he were still here. _

_I'm__ unsure as to how long I'll be gone this time. Probably longer than the other trips...maybe three months at least or more. _

_Don't__ be sad, and remember, I love you, my son. _

_Love, _

_Mother' _

"She's going to miss my birthday," whispered Mei Zhou softly as he finished the letter. Slowly he lifted his eyes to face his housekeeper. "She always misses my birthday..." 

Unconsciously, the letter slipped through his limped fingers as he leaned his back against the wall behind, head bowed. 

"Young Master," called the housekeeper worriedly. Hesitantly, he reached over and held Mei Zhou's shoulder tightly as in reassurance. "I'm sorry." 

Mei Zhou only shook his head as he lifted his face up; his eyes blinking rapidly to avoid having tears fall. Turning his head slightly to the man by his side, he smiled, "It's not your fault. I should be used to this by now." 

Smiling wider, he pushed himself away from the wall and bent down to pick up the letter. Staring down at the letter, he suddenly handed it back to his housekeeper. 

"Burn it," he ordered. 

"Wha-?"stammered the housekeeper. 

"Burn. It." repeated Mei Zhou slowly. Taking the housekeeper's hand, he forced the piece of paper into it. "And don't let anyone of my friends know about this. I don't want their sympathy, understand?" demanded Mei Zhou. 

The man nodded quickly, "Yes, Young Master." 

Mei Zhou pulled back and grinned. "Good. I'll be going to my room now. If you need me, you'll find me there." 

Spinning around, Mei Zhou quickly hopped down the stairway and turned left down a hallway towards his room. 

'She doesn't understand,' thought Mei Zhou as he strolled down the long hallway. 'She doesn't...why now when I'm what I am?' 

'Because you didn't tell her,' his subconscious replied. 'You didn't tell her about how sick you are. You didn't tell anyone… not even your friends.' 

Reaching his room, he opened the door and quickly slipped in, making sure that he locked door as well. Sighing, he walked towards his bed and flopped across. Closing his eyes shortly, Mei Zhou let out a huge sigh as he felt the entire day's stress overwhelm him in a huge wave. Normally, he would not have felt so tired but because of his sickness, he was unable to handle as much as he usually do. 

Slowly he reopened his eyes tiredly to stare at the white ceiling before him. 

'How long can I keep this up?' 

**~*~**

**TBC**

~*~ 

**END NOTES: Sorry that this is so short, but I didn't feel like writing anymore so you will all have to wait till next time. Sorry^^. **

**_* Goan Jia - housekeeper in chinese. _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Nothing but thanks for the review!! I love them. **

**Summary :**** Preview Chapter 1**

**~*~**

**Chapter 4**

**More Than Friends: Close Call **

**~*~**

_Mei__ Zhou's POV  _

Slowly opening my eyes, from a distance, I can hear the ringing melody of my cell phone. Glancing around at my surrounding, I find out that I have fallen asleep across my bed. Groaning slightly, I sit up and rub my eyes. The room is dark. Switching on a light besides my bed, I glance down at my watch for the time: 7:00. 

I frown. I have been asleep for three hours. Suddenly, the telephone on my bedside table rings loudly. Jumping slightly, I reach over and pick up the phone, bringing it to my ear. 

"Hello?" I answer, my voice coarsely as I just have woken up. 

"Mei Zhou!" exclaims Lei. "Where in heck are you?!" 

I frown. "What are you talking about, Lei?" 

"Mei Zhou!" he exclaims loudly. 

I pull the telephone away from my ear before shouting into the phone. "Stop shouting!!" 

_Silence_. 

"Ow..." moans Lei, "You shout loud..." 

I sigh and shake my head. "What do you want, Lei?" 

"Mei Zhou," he sighs. "Did you FORGET about our get-together today at 6:00?!" 

I frown...get together? Now when did we...my eyes widen. 

"Oh, shoot!!" I exclaim in realization. "I total forgot! I'm really sorry!!" 

I hear Lei sigh over the telephone. "You forgot? You were the one that arranged this meeting. You said you wanted to get together and hang out with some girls. I didn't want to go but you argued that I must? You forgot that?!" he exclaims in big surprise. 

I wince slightly at the annoyance in his voice. Lei rarely get angry or annoy; he is usually neutral or doesn't care at all. Well, only when Shan Cai came along did he started to open his heart like I have never...ever seen him do before. There are times that I wonder if Lei really loves her. It seems like he does but he keeps pushing Shan Cai and A-Shi together and that just really confuses me sometime. 

"Sorry," I apologize. "I got home and..." I pause before continuing. I do not want to tell Lei about my mother...at least not yet. "...And was extremely tired and...somehow I fell asleep." 

I pause, waiting for a reply. When I receive none, I add, "Sorry, Lei. I hope I didn't worry you guys too much." 

He sighs. "No, not really. I was extremely worried though; you are NEVER late for this type of outing. And the only time that you will be late for this type of outing is when something happen." He pauses then adds, "Did something happen at home?" 

"No," I answer immediately. But then mentally I hit myself in the head. I know that Lei knows something suspicious is going on. He knows me better than the other two, us two being closer when we were young. 

"Mei Zhou...what is going on?" he asks demandingly. 

"Uh...nothing," I reply, a bit cheerfully. I have a feeling that he isn't buying into this. 

"Mei Zhou...," he warns. 

I sigh. "Look, Lei. There is nothing wrong with me. I just got really tired after a long day and somehow fell asleep on my bed and forgot about the 'date.' Seriously! Can a guy forget once a while?" 

"No," he says immediately. "Not if that guy happens to be you." 

I sigh once more, getting a bit tired of this conversation. I am afraid that if this conversation continues any longer, Lei will somehow force the truth from me; he has always had that ability ever since we were kids. Although before I never really minded but only found it quite annoying, this secret is something I do not want him to find. At least not this way. 

"Mei Zhou, I know you more than anybody!" he continues. "You can't lie to me as you can to A-Shi or Xi-Men. I can see through you." He stops, allowing me digest all he has just said. Then he asks once more. "What is wrong, Mei Zhou?" 

I hesitate. Should I tell him? Should I tell him about my mother...my sickness? It will be nice to share my troubles with someone else, and if I am to share them with others, Lei will be the first that I share them with. With any other situation, I would have gladly share my troubles but this time...this time is different. 

"I'm sorry, Lei," I reply. "I can't tell you anything right now. Please, please! Don't be angry with me! I promise...I'll tell you when I feel ready...ok?" 

There is silence on the other side. I begin to worry that Lei has hung up on me. But before I call for his name, his speaks. 

"All right," he replies quietly, a bit dejected. "I won't ask anymore but you promise to tell me when you are ready?" he asks with a bit worry. 

I smile. "Of course," I whisper softly. "You'll be the first to know." 

I can hear him hesitate slightly before, replying affirmatively. 

"Well...I'll see you tomorrow then," he continues. "And I'll tell the others you're alright." 

I nod. "Sure but please don't tell them about this. I don't want anymore people worrying about me, ok?" I plead. 

"Don't worry," he replies. I can hear the smile in his voice. "I won't tell anyone." 

"Not even Shan Cai?" I press. He always seems to tell her everything. 

He laughs. "Not even Shan Cai! This is a secret only between you and me. Is that okay?"  
  
I smile and laugh shortly. "That's fine. Thanks, Lei." 

"Your welcome," he replies. He pauses. "I'll see you tomorrow then." 

"Yeah..." 

"Bye then." 

I nod and whisper softly, "Bye..." 

Then I hear a click from the other side, indicating the end of our conversation. Although I have heard the click, I do not bring the phone back to its cradle. I can feel my eyes slowly unfocused as I remember back to the recent conversation. 

Lei knows...he knows... 

Suddenly, a knock brings me from my daze. 

"Young Master," calls out Goan Jia from the other side. "Time for dinner." 

"Unh...I'll be there in just a second," I call back. Standing up, I can make out the retreating footsteps. Looking down at the telephone in my hands, I sigh as I replace the phone into the cradle. 

Before leaving the room, I turn around to glance back at the phone once more. Then unlocking the door, I slip out my bedroom and stroll down the many halls to eat dinner... 

_...Alone as always..._

**~*~**

**TBC**

**~*~ **

**END NOTES: Was that boring?**** I have everything planned out for the characters like as to how Lei finds out and everything to the last detail but this has never been on paper so..I really don't know how long it will be. But still...I hoped you all enjoy this!^^ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I'm nervous...I really do hope you'll like it... **

**Summary :**** Preview Chapter 1**

**~*~**

**Chapter 5**

**More Than Friends: Turn For the Worse **

**~*~**

"Well?" asked Mei Zhou as the doctor returned back to the room that he was waiting in. 

His doctor didn't reply immediately. Instead he walked around the desk to sit down before his patient. Taking the papers spread before him, he slowly organized them into a certain order unknown to Mei Zhou. Throughout this silence, Mei Zhou sat before his doctor carefully examining each movement, anticipating eagerly for the news but at the same time fearing what the man before him might say. 

After a few moments of silence, Mei Zhou became slightly irritated and snapped, "What is my condition?! Am I getting better or not?!" 

His doctor only glanced up briefly before glancing back down at his hands. Then suddenly, Mei Zhou knew, and his anger melted away as his face became expressionless. Dropping his eyes, Mei Zhou pulled away from the desk and leaned heavily on the back of his chair. 

"I see," he whispered forlornly. Then, slowly he averted his eyes to stare into the doctor's eyes and asked, "What will happen to me?" 

His doctor could only shrug and replied, "Diseases like this vary from person to person. There are different types of this... and the one you have acquired is the one that is least likely seen in patients. But we do have ways that can help the patient fight this..." The doctor paused, letting the information sink in. 

Absorbing the information, Mei Zhou carefully asked, "What...type of help?" 

"Well," started the doctor as he glanced at the paperwork before him. "With the stage that you are in, I would recommend that you continue taking your medication as usual and come in for monthly treatment." Looking back up at his patient, the doctor smiled at Mei Zhou's confused look. "With how you are right now, I would like to see you in for monthly treatments, to see how you are progressing and to discuss ways that can help you battle this." 

Mei Zhou only nodded as he listened to the doctor's explanation. Turning his attention from his armchair, he asked his doctor a question that he wanted desperately to be answered. 

"Sir," he started. "What is the probability that a patient like me might survive? I understand not many...survive this..." 

His doctor didn't immediately answer him, not really knowing how to reply back. Leaning forward, Mei Zhou repeated with desperation. 

"Please," he begged. "I want to know. I want to know what I should expect." 

His doctor sighed, closing his eyes briefly, before returning to the boy before him. "Very few get your type of...'disease' ... but I would say there's about a 50/50 chance of survival." 

'50%...' 

Pulling back slightly, Mei Zhou tilted his head in thanks. "Thank you." 

**_* A Week Later *_**

Walking down the street of Taipei, Mei Zhou idly strolled among the masses of people, not really noticing them as he passed each one. Although it went unnoticed by others, Mei Zhou could feel his body slowly "slowing down." He wasn't as perky as he used to be, and sometimes, his friends would catch him staring idly out in space. Sometimes, he would catch himself falling asleep in class even though he had slept for 10 hours the night before. 

'...Why me? This stupid disease! Why couldn't it choose someone else?'

He sighed, recovering slightly from his trance. Turning his head to his right, his eyes immediately caught sight of a fast-food restaurant. Stopping in front of the restaurant, he glanced briefly at the people sitting within and at the pictures of the food plastered upon the window for display. 

Abruptly, an idea occurred in his mind. Reaching into his front pocket, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Lei's number. 

"Xi-Men is on a date and A-Shi is with Shan Cai so there is no point in calling them," he muttered quietly to himself as he brought the phone to his ears, listening to the ring. 

After three rings, a voice was heard from the other side. "* Wei?" 

Mei Zhou automatically smiled at the sound of his friend's voice. "Lei." 

"Mei Zhou?" 

"Yeah, it's me. I was wondering if you have time right now..." started Mei Zhou. 

"Um...Yeah, I have time right now..." replied Lei slowly. "Why?" 

"Nothing," answered Mei Zhou quickly before adding, "Just meet me at Jasmine's Restaurant, ok?" 

"...Sure..." said Lei as he carefully absorbed his friend's information. "I'll meet you there in...ten minutes?" 

"No problem," replied Mei Zhou. "Ten minutes then." 

"Alright then," agreed Lei. "See you later." 

"Yeah," answered Mei Zhou before Lei hung up. Sighing in relief or what, Mei Zhou replaced his cell phone in his pocket before he made his way down a few blocks to the restaurant that he was to meet Lei. 

Walking in, he quickly found a quiet spot but a spot where he would be seen as Lei entered the restaurant.  
  
Approximately, ten minutes later Mei Zhou spotted Lei entering the restaurant, looking around in search of his friend. Raising his hand slightly, Mei Zhou caught Lei's attention as his eyes swept towards his direction; he smiled and made his way towards the windows. 

"Hey," he greeted as he sat down across from his friend. Mei Zhou only smiled brightly. "So...what is it that you needed to see me for?" 

Mei Zhou just smiled and acted a bit hurt as he dramatically placed his hands over his chest. "Ouch, Lei! That hurts!" he commented. "Can't I just hang out with my friends without any real reason?" 

Lei smiled at the dramatic act that Mei Zhou had put on. "Sorry," he apologized. "I guess there shouldn't be any reason for you wanting to see me." 

Mei Zhou grinned softly as he placed his hands down onto his lap. "It doesn't matter. What matters is that you came." He paused shortly as he stared into his friend's eyes before backing away slightly and continued. 

"Anyway, I can't actually say I called you here for no reason. There is a reason for why I called you, two of them being A-Shi and Xi-Men is busy so you are the only one available," said Mei Zhou. "And as well, the other two will just complain about what we are about to do." 

Lei raised a single eyebrow at that comment. "And what are we going to do?" 

Mei Zhou smiled. "You'll see. Come on!" And he stood up, staring down at his friend, waiting for Lei to stand up as well. 

Pushing open the door, the two friends exited out the fancy restaurant as Mei Zhou led them down a few blocks, back to where he was standing when he had called Lei. 

"Well?" questioned Lei as Mei Zhou stopped suddenly. Glancing around his surroundings, Lei turned to Mei Zhou curiously. "What is it?" 

Mei Zhou just nodded his head towards the restaurant before him. Following his gaze, Lei turned his head and saw the pictures of a chocolate milkshake, burger, and fries on the window. Even more confused, he turned towards his friend. 

"We're going to eat here," declared Mei Zhou softly before smiling brightly at the surprised look on his friend's face. Taking a hold on Lei's arm, he pulled his surprised friend inside. 

Finding a comfortable spot near the window, the two of them settled themselves in the hard seats. 

"Mei Zhou," started Lei hesitantly. "I don't get it...you hate eating this stuff!" 

Mei Zhou only smiled as he briefly glanced up from the paper menu. 

"I know," replied Mei Zhou non-cannily. "But I had never tried it before so I can't really say that I actually hate eating this stuff." Shifting his eyes up to his friend, he smiled and added, "And besides, Lei, don't you have a sense of adventure? Eating this once won't kill you!" 

Lei had an unsure look as his eyes swept across the menu on the table. "I don't know..." 

"Please?" begged Mei Zhou. 

Lei glanced up suddenly, a bit taken back by his friend's tone. Mei Zhou took no notice as he continued on. 

"Please," continued Mei Zhou quietly, as the cheerfulness that Lei had grown accustomed to, was slowly replaced by someone he didn't know. "Just this once is all I ask...I want you to remember this experience with me! I'm afraid that one day when I'm gone, you'll forget about me but this is something unique...something special...." 

Mei Zhou trailed off as he suddenly realized at what he just said and by the widen eyes of his friend. Nervously, he pulled back, avoiding all eye contact with Lei. 

"Wait...what are you talking about?" asked Lei after he had slowly digested what was said by his friend. 

Mei Zhou immediately shook his head and smiled a strained smile. "Nothing important just that I want to remember...why don't we get one chocolate milkshake and share it into separate cups and one medium size curly fries, ok?" 

Before Lei could agree or disagree with Mei Zhou's decision, Mei Zhou quickly stood up from his seat and briskly walked over to the ordering desk. 

Sitting back dejectedly, Lei stared after his friend from afar as he replayed the previous scene over and over again. 

Scoffing slightly, Lei muttered silently, "Weird..." 

~*~

"That wasn't so bad now, was it?" asked Mei Zhou as he walked side by side with Lei. 

"No," sighed Lei, looking at Mei Zhou through his hair. "I guess not. As long as I don't eat it frequently." 

Mei Zhou threw his head back slightly at laughed at his friend's reply. "I agree!" 

Silently, the two friends strolled down the streets of Taipei, enjoying each other's company. Using this time of silence, Mei Zhou reflected back to the scene in the restaurant, the conversation where he had almost...slipped. 

'I almost slipped today. How can I be so careless? I hope he didn't notice,' he thought. 

Sighing silently, Mei Zhou suddenly felt a wave of weariness wash over him. Reaching his hand up, his fingers swiftly brushed against his drowsy eyes. 

'I'm getting tired too easily,' he thought grimly. 

"Oi, Mei Zhou, we're here," stated Lei. 

Shaking out from his daze slightly, Mei Zhou unexpectedly noted that they had stopped moving and were no longer in the streets but in front of his front door. Blushing slightly, Mei Zhou wondered slightly if Lei was talking to him before; his friend had an odd expression on his face as Mei Zhou unlocked the door to his house. 

Closing the door behind him and Lei, Mei Zhou glanced around his house calling out for his Guan Jia. 

"Guan Jia!" he called out randomly. Walking into various rooms with Lei following behind, Mei Zhou searched for him. "Guan Jia?" 

Stepping into his living room, Mei Zhou sighed and frowned as he mentally wondered where his Guan Jia might be. Tired and exhausted, Mei Zhou gave up and slumped wearily into a nearby chair, leaning his head back against the back and closed his eyes. 

By the doorway, Lei had observed every movement his friend displayed. Ever since that conversation he had with Mei Zhou, they never had brought it up again. He could feel a slight tension between them, an uncomfortable atmosphere...a fear from both sides: Mei Zhou fearing to bring up the subject; Lei fearing what his friend meant. 

Either way, Lei became more aware on his friend's movements, his actions and reactions. He began to notice things that he hadn't noticed before. His friend's complexion seemed paler than usual although before he was already pale. But this paleness on his friend was something more. His lips, which were usually "red" with warmth, were now slightly pale. The brightness in his eyes appeared sunken and shadowed. And his clothes were unusually loose around him. 

For example, at the restaurant earlier, Lei had commented off-handily that his sleeves were a bit long and asked if he had just bought that shirt recently for the last time he had seen Mei Zhou wear the same shirt, the shirt was tighter. Not thinking too much about it, Mei Zhou just shook his head, no. 

Now as he carefully stepped back to observe, Lei was convinced that his friend did loose weight...a LOT of weight. 

'Maybe...it's the result of his change of diet,' reasoned Lei mentally. 'He is eating less than usual but...' 

"Guan Jia!" exclaimed Mei Zhou as he sprung up from his seat. 

Turning around, Lei saw the man standing behind him. Moving into the room to unblock the doorway, Lei gave room for the man to walk in. 

"Guan Jia," said Mei Zhou softly. "Where were you? I was calling for you." 

Guan Jia bowed loosely in apology. "I'm sorry, Young Master. I was on the phone with your mother." 

At the mention of his mother, Mei Zhou's face faintly lit up, a slight gleam within his eyes. 

"My mom?" repeated Mei Zhou in anticipation. Walking forward a few steps, he continued with a slight excitement. "When is she coming home?" 

Lei frowned vaguely at Mei Zhou's question. 

Guan Jia only looked away, avoiding his master's eyes. Immediately, Mei Zhou's face fell, the light that had been on his face disappeared. Turning around, he walked towards the windows in the room and gazed dazedly out. 

"Young Master..." started Guan Jia. 

"You are dismissed," interrupted Mei Zhou abruptly. 

His Guan Jia bowed slightly in acceptance but not before hesitating slightly. Confused, Lei gave a questioningly look at the man. The man only shrugged and nodded his head to his master before backing out the door and down the hall. 

A silence filled the room. 

"Mei Zhou..." began Lei. 

"She never had understand," interjected Mei Zhou, not bothering to turn around. 

Cautiously walking forward, Lei paused only a few feet behind his friend before asking. 

"What do you mean?" he asked calmly. 

"Ever since Father died 12 years ago, she has taken over the business. At first, I didn't mind her not being around. It was her job and it was keeping food on the table!" 

Then Mei Zhou sighed heavily. This time Mei Zhou rotated around to face his friend, his eyes half-mast. "Then gradually she became busier and busier. And soon, she's barely home. I tried to tell myself that what she's doing is important but..." Stifling a sigh, he shut his eyes, inclining his forehead against the cool pane glass window tiredly. 

"I just want her to be home on my birthday," whispered Mei Zhou sorrowfully. "I just want to see her..." 

But Mei Zhou never completed his sentence as the small pounding headache he had been experiencing before suddenly felt like his world was going explode. He felt his body become unexpectedly loose and liquidly, and his knees were trembling under his weight. Unable to hold his person up, Mei Zhou felt his body slid against the window glass; his vision wavered slightly as he landed on the carpet floor. 

"Mei Zhou!" he cried out anxiously. Dropping down on the floor besides his friend, he lifted Mei Zhou so he could lean on his shoulder. Shaking him slightly, Lei called out once more. 

"Mei Zhou!" 

No reply. 

Glancing around urgently and down worriedly at his unconcious friend, Lei swore slightly as he lifted his friend into his arm. Looking both ways in the hallway, Lei quickly made his way down the halls, to Mei Zhou's bedroom door, opened it, closed and locked it before he gently lowered his friend down onto his own bed. 

Sighing heavily, he dropped on his knees besides the bed. Twisting his body around, Lei leaned his back against the bed as he pulled his knees up, wrapping his lithe arms around them. Closing his eyes, he tilted his head back. 

**_'Mei Zhou...what is happening to you?' _**

**~*~**

**TBC**

**~*~ **

**END NOTES: That was stupid, na? But still, I hoped you all had enjoyed it. And to answer the question about Mei Zhou and Lei being best buds and all...they are my favorites^^ **

**Yuuki****~ **


End file.
